A Love of Vincent Valentine
by Hyber Unknown
Summary: Um... my first fanfic. Don't flame me or be mean


A Love of Vincent Valentine  
By: Brandon a.k.a. Hyber Unknown  
  
Warning: I do not own Final Fantasy or Vincent Valentine. As much as I   
would like to own these things, I don't. So don't email me about   
copyright crap. If I forgot anything else, I apologize. Now, R&R please.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I first met Vincent, I was intrigued by him. He had this  
energy about him that attracted peoples attention. I thought it was  
love at first sight. The way he walked made the women and men giggle  
quietly to themselves. He kinda had the stride of a faggish type   
person, but that didn't bother me. As I took another drink of coffee  
I noticed he was walking towards me. He politely sat down. He was  
silent at first, but I jumped when I heard his voice. It was very  
monotone. He said " What is god to eat here?" I answered and we   
began chatting. He didn't talk much, but I did most of the talking  
anyway. I learned that he was a man of great importance to the   
shinra. He said he worked with the Turks, whoever they may be. He  
didn't say to much about his personal life. He just muttered about   
his job. It was 10:30 when the owner of the diner came by and told   
us he was closing. We both got up and I went to pay for my food. I   
looked at his plate and noticed he hadn't eaten a thing. Then the   
manager asked Vincent, " Aren't you gonna pay buddy?" Vincent looked  
at the man and said he had no money. The owner then got really angry.  
he reached underneath the counter to pull out a weapon I think, but   
by the time he stood up Vincent had a weapon of some sort pointed at  
the man. It was a frightful weapon. I t had a long double barrel, a  
scope almost as long as the barrel,. It was lined with wood on on   
the sides. The would look to be well treated and polished. As Vincent  
was pointing it at the owner, I saw a red do appear between the   
man's eyes. The man not knowing what the weapon was dropped his   
weapon. Since I didn't want to see the man die, I decided to pay   
for Vincent's food. After I paid I watched Vincent spin the gun on   
his finger and quickly put it in its holster. I then pulled Vincent   
out of the little diner. As we were walking away I asked him if he   
had a place to stay. He said he would sleep outside. I quickly told   
him no and that he could stay with me until his assignment was over.   
He didn't even say thank you.  
  
A few days past and he hadn't done anything. I began to wonder  
what he was here for. Then one night I asked him what his weapon was   
and why he was here. He answered, " I am here because some men are   
supposed to pass through this town. I am supposed to handle them.   
My weapon is called a gun. It is a relatively new weapon. They told   
me to test it." after that a few more days passed with us talking.   
Until one night when I was on my way home from the item shop I was   
mugged. As I laid on the ground and watched the man run away, I saw  
Vincent come out of nowhere and strike the man with his hand. But   
I noticed something odd about that punch. Blood flew everywhere when  
he hit the man. Then Vincent picked up my belongings and helped me   
up. as I went to see the man, I noticed that half of his face was   
missing. I ran home, not wanting to see Vincent along the way. As   
I was running I tripped and blacked out. The next thing I knew was  
that I was in my own bed with a massive headache. When Vincent came  
to check on me I asked him what he did to the man and demanded to   
know about him.  
  
What he told me bothered me. He said that he couldn't remember  
his childhood, or his parents for that matter. He also said that he   
got hurt on a mission and needed surgery. Without his permission a man  
named Hojo had grafted metal claws to his hands and had given him   
excellent vision and hearing. Then that's when it all hit me. He   
didn't eat cause of his hands, and that was also why his eyes had   
looked so unnatural. This made my passion for him even greater. I told  
him I loved him. He didn't answer but I knew he felt the same way the  
way he held me.  
  
Two months passed and there was no sign of these men he was to   
handle. I had learned a few more things about Vincent. I learned that   
he had this ability to morph into a monster when he was angry or mad.   
He told me never to be in his vicinity when he was changing because he  
won't change back until all enemies are gone and that all people in   
his vicinity were considered enemies when he changed. Another thing I  
had noticed was what he did. He never went out during the day most   
of the time, and when he did go out, usually at night, he would climb   
an old tower and let the breeze run through his hair. He said that was   
where he meditated and thought about his sins. He never said anything   
more about his sins. He was a perfect man, besides some of the things   
he thinks about. But one thing I disliked about him was that he never   
said I love you. One day he went to the tower during the day. I   
wondered why so I went to the clock tower and found him. He was   
watching to suspicious looking men head towards the materia shop. I   
kicked an old shingle on accident and Vincent's head snapped around.   
He then gave me a sweet look and then walked me home and said, "Those   
aren't the men." I didn't believe him. So I followed him when he went   
out. He moved quickly so I couldn't keep up. But eventually I came upon  
him and more than just the two men. He was standing very still. I   
could tell he was watching every move those 7 men made. Then he turned  
around and looked straight at me and said, " Go!...Now!" I froze and   
acted like I went away. But in fact I climbed the nearest house and   
watched. As I looked on in awe I saw his cloak rip from his back as   
two spike came straight out from his back. Then he seemed to shrink   
about a foot smaller. His hair then turned from black to white, as it   
changed colors his hair also shortened. His arms and body then started   
to turn dark blue, and his eyes changed to a primal red. His clawed   
hands disappeared into hands with claws twice as long as the original   
metal ones. After he had finished changing he tore into the men with   
lightning fast moved. In a blink of an eye a man was holding his   
intestines, then in another blink the man couldn't blink anymore, as   
his face was ripped off. I watched in horror as the man I loved killed   
the 7 men and 2 bystanders. Then I thought back to when he knew I was   
right behind him, and realized I was in danger, as he considered my an   
enemy. But I realized too late as I felt the wind off his claws cut   
through my clothes and into my back. He didn't pierce very deep though.   
As I turned around I saw him reach up to take another swing at me. I   
jumped out of the way and watched as he sliced clean through the tiles.  
He came after me but I dodged every move. it was as if he was   
confused in his actions. He then grabbed his head and let out a roar.   
I went to him as he was on his knees and said, " Vincent....its me..."   
He then knocked me away. I landed on my back and felt the pain run   
through me. I looked at Vincent and saw he was writhing in pain. He   
seemed to be struggling over control of himself. But that's all I saw,   
because the blood loss had made me pass out. When I came to I was being   
held by those claws. I could feel the wet blood still on them through my   
tattered shirt. I asked him how I survived, and he said he used a cure   
materia. Then he stood up and started walking away. I stood up and   
yelled, " Wait....where will you go." He answered, "I have committed   
yet another sin. My sins have become too many, so I wish to be alone.   
Nothing personal, but I was sent to find a woman to carry the baby of   
Jenova. Don't ask what Jenova is, because I don't know. Just know that   
I fought to protect you, and that those men were after you. I told them   
I found a specimen to carry the baby, but I soon came to realize I   
couldn't give you up. I apologize for the wound I caused you, but I   
must leave. I hope you can forgive me, because it will be a sin if you   
can't." I went to say, " I..." but that's as far as I got. He interrupted   
with, " Don't answer, but whatever you think of me, I will know because   
that sin will bear me down. Good-bye.....Lucrecia."  
  
That was the last I saw of him. I found a crumpled note when I   
got home. More men came for, but I didn't resist. I gave in to their   
demands. A man injected me with cells from Jenova. He then got me   
pregnant. Every now and then you can see the silhouette of a man on   
the old tower, letting the wind run by him as he meditates about his   
sins.  
  
Now, 7 months later, I stand by a window watching for him to   
appear. I pull out a crumpled piece of paper. As I read it tears come   
to my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't cry over the note again   
because I wasn't sure if it was for real or not. Then I see his shadow   
form appear on the tower. As I weep on the paper, I touch the glass   
and say, "I love you....too."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you liked my first fic, email me at: thesayaiman@hotmail.com  
Even if you didn't like it email me and tell me what I should change   
for next time.If you would like to add this to your site email me   
first please and give me credit for it, I think I would deserve that   
much.  



End file.
